


Fun

by trash4ficsaboutlurv



Category: Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash4ficsaboutlurv/pseuds/trash4ficsaboutlurv
Summary: Misty needs some help giving up control and getting out of her head.





	Fun

“That was good,” Claire said as she pulled her hair off her sweat-damp shoulders. 

“But?” Misty pried. She and Claire had just finished a romp in bed and some perverse, approval-seeking part of Misty’s hindbrain always demanded a performance review. 

Claire’s lips curved in a smile. “I could feel you thinking the whole time,” she said. She tapped Misty’s temple gently. 

“I wasn’t!” Misty protested. 

“You were.” She kissed Misty’s jaw. “I’ve sort of accepted that one of my lovers is always in her head.”

“I made you come,” Misty said defensively. Her voice was low and sullen. 

Claire changed her position on the bed so she was sitting in front of Misty on the tangled sheets. “Don’t be like that,” she murmured. “I’m not saying it wasn’t good. It was amazing. You’re amazing. I just --” She rubbed her hands along her thighs. “I just want you to be having fun. I don’t want it to feel like a final exam you need to ace.”

“I actually like taking tests,” Misty said, as though this were some great comeback.

Claire rolled her eyes. “You were one of those kids,” she said. “I should have known. What was your SAT score?” The teasing in her dark brown eyes pulled Misty in two directions: she wanted to be annoyed and offended and she wanted to be a part of the joke. 

“I don’t remember,” she lied. No one really wanted to know when you got a perfect score on the verbal and scored in the 98th percentile on the math. There wasn’t a way to say it without bragging, even when someone asked outright. 

“Luke said you would pout,” Claire said. She hugged her knees to her chest. 

“You and Luke just go around having conversations about how I’m no fun in bed?” Misty asked. 

“Of course not. And let the record show, I didn’t say I wanted you to  _ be  _ fun; I said I wanted you to  _ have  _ fun.”

Misty waved her hand at this nebulous distinction. 

“Luke says you pout when you feel like you’re being criticized.”

“Which I am.”

“No, you’re not.” Claire took Misty’s hands and pulled her in close. Misty had half a mind to fight against Claire’s tug, but it was a childish impulse and she resisted it. “We have great sex. Mind-blowing sex. It’s hot and intense and I come every time. Hard. I just want to see you let loose a little. That’s all. You’re wound so tight even when we’re making love it takes half an hour to get you going.” She held up a hand when Misty started to object. “I don’t mind putting in the time. And I know being tense helps you be good at your job and being all cerebral helps you get me off. But fucking isn’t about doing things perfectly. That’s all I’m saying.”

Misty scowled. “I do things perfectly. That’s who I am.”

Claire shrugged. “Fine. We can keep having intense sex. I’ll just go to Luke for the fun stuff.” 

“Luke is fun?” Misty couldn’t help asking. She and Luke didn’t make love as often as she and Claire, mostly because of Luke’s night-time heroism and Misty’s police schedule that had become a nightmare of overtime since Mariah took over Harlem. But when they did, it was slow and tender and even a little dreamy. Luke liked to bury his face in the crook of her neck and whisper love words while he pushed into her so exquisitely deep and patiently her orgasms seemed to unfurl in slow motion.

Claire smirked. “Luke is very fun. Luke!” she shouted, tilting her head toward the bedroom door. 

“Yeah,” he called back. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Watching the game.”

“Come fuck me?” 

There was a pause and Claire grinned and winked at Misty. Misty threw a pillow at her and Claire caught it and tossed at Luke who had just opened the door. It bounced off his hard chest. 

“An ambush?” he asked in his deep voice that seemed more appropriate for a world leader than a guy in a bullet-pocked T-shirt who’d likely been out tangling with low-level criminals uptown an hour ago. 

Claire sprang off the bed and threw herself into Luke’s arms. He caught her easily and she wrapped her butterscotch brown thighs around his lean middle. They kissed deeply. Luke’s hands came up to cup Claire’s ass. When she broke the kiss, she grinned at him. 

“I missed you,” she said. 

“When I came home, you and Misty didn’t sound like you were missing me at all,” Luke said. His smile mirrored Claire’s. “You sounded pretty satisfied with the company you were keeping. I didn’t think I should intrude.”

“What a gentleman,” Claire said. She leaned back and looked at Misty. “Isn’t Luke such a gentleman?” she asked. 

Misty didn’t know how to respond. She and Luke exchanged bemused glances as Claire shimmied down the thick trunk of Luke’s body. She knelt in front of him and used her dexterous fingers to unbuckle his belt and unbutton and unzip his jeans. She nuzzled his crotch and then flashed Misty a look of total mischief over her shoulder. She pushed Luke’s jeans down to his ankles, but when he tried to step out of them, she stopped him. She wanted him off balance, a little helpless. His boxers joined his pants in the pool around his feet that effectively pinned him in place. His dick was at half-mast but visibly hardening. As Claire went to work on his length, Misty couldn’t see what she was doing, but Luke’s face said it was good. His eyes slid almost shut and he stroked absent-mindedly at Claire’s silky hair. 

“You taste so good,” Claire murmured. Luke liked praise. “So good,” she repeated as she ducked her head and sucked his balls into her mouth. Luke made a noise like he’d been hit in the chest. 

Misty didn’t know what she was supposed to be doing. Was this a tutorial on fun sex or was she allowed to be a part of things? Surprisingly, the three of them hadn’t ever had a threesome. Sometimes, they slept all three together in Claire’s roomy king, but sex was usually one-on-one. Misty hadn’t actually orgasmed during her bout with Claire earlier. She was still wet and tingly with want, but she didn’t want to interrupt Luke and Claire if she wasn’t supposed to. 

That time she heard how she sounded and she understood where Claire was coming from. Someone who was having fun didn’t worry about what she was “supposed” to do. She did what felt good. Misty had just committed to grabbing the vibrator from the pile of pillows on the bed when Claire turned around, still holding Luke’s long, hard dick in a loose grip -- the tip glistened with saliva and precum. 

“Do you wanna?” Claire asked. 

Misty’s lips parted. God, she wanted. She wanted Luke to fuck her, to feel him deep inside her. She nodded. 

“You don’t have to ask permission,” Claire whispered. 

Misty met Luke’s eyes and he looked so blissed out she felt an odd desire to giggle. He looked like someone on their first dose of morphine. She slid off the bed and joined Claire on her knees. Claire pushed Luke’s bobbing erection toward Misty as though offering it to her. Misty took his shaft in her hand and kissed the wet head. Luke groaned. 

“I like when he lets me know he likes it,” Claire said. “All those little noises get me so wet. See?” She took Misty’s free hand and pressed it between her thighs. Misty felt a burst of arousal burn across her skin. She wanted to play in the hot slip-and-slide of Claire’s pussy with an almost single-minded desire. Claire let Misty finger her for a few minutes, riding her hand slowly while she continued to suck Luke’s dick. Misty watched his dark length disappear between the rose petals of Claire’s lips over and over. She’d never seen anything hotter in her life. She leaned forward, not knowing precisely what she was going to do. She wanted to somehow be kissing Claire and sucking Luke off at the same time. 

Claire understood. She guided Misty to Luke’s tip and kissed her mouth. Luke made an aborted roll of his hips at the feel of both their mouths against him. The incidental, uncoordinated touch of their lips and tongue on the head of his dick was stretching his self-control to a taut breaking point. Misty lost herself in lapping at his dick and kissing Claire. Claire had slipped two fingers inside Misty.

“I want…” Misty said. She could barely talk. 

“What do you want?” Claire asked. “We want to give it to you.”

“I want…” she gasped. 

“I think she wants you to fuck her mouth,” Claire said. 

Misty looked up at Luke through a haze and she thought maybe he was looking at her through a similar fog -- of need and desire and love and Claire. 

Claire positioned herself behind Misty and whispered in her ear, “Close your eyes.” Misty obeyed as a shiver went through her. Her ears were so sensitive. “Open your mouth.”

Misty’s lips parted. 

“Good girl,” Claire murmured. Misty liked praise, too. 

Luke’s dick touched her sensitive lips and she moaned as he filled her mouth. Usually this was where Misty used her bone-deep desire to please others to great effect. She had always been good at blowjobs because she had always  _ needed  _ to be good at them. But Claire was gently holding Misty’s wrists behind her back and Luke had a hand on her chin and they were keeping her from doing any of her usual tricks. She didn’t have any control in this situation and there was a part of her that wanted to buck against it. No one would ever seriously call Misty a dominant or a top. She didn’t order the others around in bed, but she was a proactive lover and right now, there was nothing she could do. Except be used. 

Claire kissed along Misty’s neck and with the hand not holding Misty’s wrists behind her back, played with her pussy and nipples and navel. She traced around Misty’s entrance teasingly, rubbed tight circles across her clit, dipped into the hot, wet cauldron of her sex, spread the wetness around. Misty couldn’t chase Claire’s hand the way she wanted. Just another surrender of control. Luke pushed into her mouth gently again and again, one hand on her chin and the other plunged into the thicket of her loose, coily hair. Because of the jeans still around his ankles, he had to go slow so he wouldn’t lose his balance. Claire had both of them a little out of their depths. 

Even at this pace, Misty could tell Luke wasn’t going to last. His breathing had quickened, his touch on her jaw was just this side of too hard. 

“You want him to come in your mouth?” Claire asked. Her voice was husky, her hot breath fanning across Misty’s skin, her fingers still working between Misty’s thighs. “I think he’s gonna come soon,” she said. “Doesn’t he taste so good? He looks so good. So sexy. I wish I was the one sucking that gorgeous dick. You’re so lucky, Misty.” Claire sucked at the skin just above Misty’s collarbone, her silky hair skimming across Misty’s breasts. “He’s lucky, too. Aren’t you?” Claire directed this to Luke but continued to torment Misty’s skin with her breath. “She’s got such a sweet mouth. Those lips are so soft. So warm and wet.” It was clear Claire was even affecting herself with her words. Her fingers worked faster and faster on Misty’s cleft and she grinded down on Misty without seeming to realize it. “Come in her mouth, Luke. Come for me. Come for m--”

“Fuck,” Luke grunted and came in three creamy spurts on Misty’s mouth, chin, and breasts. “Fuck,” he whispered again. He staggered back against the door which closed with a thump and a click. He leaned against it and slowly sank to the floor. “Fuck.”

Claire’s warm body disappeared from Misty’s back and Misty heard her go into the master bathroom. Misty watched Luke try to regain his breathing. 

“I was that good?” she asked. She managed to sound smug instead of her usual needy.

“Yeah, babe,” Luke rasped. 

Claire came back with a cool, damp cloth and wiped away the cum from Misty’s face and chest. “Do you have another round in you? Misty wants to get fucked.” Claire held out her hands and helped Luke to his feet, then Misty. 

“I don’t have to--” Misty began as Luke said, “Of course I got another round. What kind of question is that?”

Misty and Claire laughed. 

Luke had a big dick. Definitely the biggest Misty had ever encountered and the first time they fucked, she was grateful that she’d had enough alcohol that she wasn’t going to tense up and make it impossible for him to get inside her. Now she was so wet his size wasn’t a hindrance at all. He sank into her slowly and she could feel her arousal in her kneecaps and the soles of her feet. 

“Oh my god,” she whispered. 

“Yes,” Luke groaned. 

It felt so impossibly good she didn’t want to do anything else. She just wanted him to be inside her, his body weight pressing her into the mattress, Claire gently stroking her hair. Her eyes drifted closed. 

“This is how y’all do it?” Claire asked, clearly amused. “Damn.”

She sounded oddly far away. Luke was the only thing that existed in the same realm as Misty. He pushed into her to the hilt and then pulled all the way out, leaving her empty and aching for him,  before pushing in again. It was unbearably good. She pressed her hands to his thighs as though to push him away, but that wasn’t what she wanted and Luke understood. He pressed into her again and again and again. He spread her legs wider when they started to close, when she started to twist against the orgasm bearing down on her. Claire reached between them and flicked her fingers across Misty’s clit and she was done for. She cried out and tried to get away from both Claire and Luke but they kept going and she couldn’t escape and the pleasure was too much too much too much. “Godddd, fuccckkkk,” she wailed as she was rocked by another crest of the wave. And then, “Please, please, please,” as Claire continued to touch her. Luke had mercifully pulled out of her and was now watching, smiling. Misty let her eyes drift shut and she lost a few minutes, as she always did after a particularly strong orgasm.

Absently, she realized that Luke was now fucking Claire. Any other time, their sex noises would have turned Misty on like nothing else, but now she lay in a cloud of sexed out bliss. 

When Luke carried her to the shower some time later and he and Claire washed her in cool water, she let it happen without lifting a finger. She could hear Luke and Claire arguing about whether to wet her hair or not and she didn’t get involved. They took her into Luke’s room. He had a queen, smaller than Claire’s king, but not ruined by sex. They put her in the middle. Luke spooned her and she spooned Claire. Before she drifted off to sleep, she kissed Claire’s neck and said, “Well, that was fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> I did it. I finally found a throuple I can get behind.


End file.
